


Power Outage

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [77]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Power Outage, Soft Azula (Avatar), Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: The power goes off in Azula and Ty Lee's house leave the two girls to go through their day in the dark.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Power Outage

“‘ZULA!” Ty Lee screamed as her blow dryer turned off, as well as all the lights, and the music she was listening to. 

Azula walked at a leisurely pace over from where she was sitting on their bed and kissed her girlfriend’s partially wet hair. 

“I’m right here,” she said. 

Ty Lee giggled and grabbed her hand. 

“I think the power is out,” she said, playing with Azula’s fingers. 

“I would agree with that observation,” Azula said dryly.

“It’s the middle of the winter, the house is going to get so cold,” Ty Lee said, as Azula sat down on the desk where Ty Lee was sitting and slid until she was right in front of her. 

“It’s a very warm climate,” Azula said, brushing her fingers along the bottom of Ty Lee’s chin. 

“What if I freeze, especially because my hair isn’t dry?” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula tilted her head to the side and ran a lock of damp hair through her palm, heating it slightly. 

Ty Lee watched in awe as the steam evaporated out of her hair, leaving it dry and straight. 

“Human blow drier,” she whispered. “Why haven’t you ever volunteered your services before?”

“And miss the fabulous event of you singing your heart out while you wave that thing around?” Azula asked, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Ty Lee’s. “Never.”

Ty Lee hummed as she kissed her back. 

“Do you want to style it too?” She asked as she pulled back. 

Azula smiled and pecked her forehead.

“Why not? I’ve always wanted to see how you’d look with some wide curls,” she said.

“You don’t like how I wear my hair,” Ty Lee asked, looking downcast. 

Azula gripped her chin and brought her face up to make eye contact with her. 

“I love how you do your hair,” she said, causing Ty Lee to smile. 

She hopped down from the desk and walked around behind Ty Lee, holding a lock of hair in each hand. 

“But please allow me the pleasure of playing stylist,” she whispered into Ty Lee’s ear. 

Ty Lee nodded eagerly and Azula began twisting the hair over and under her fingers, working towards the look she had in mind.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
“‘ZULA!” Ty Lee screamed for a second time that day, causing Azula to put down her book on the windowsill where she was trying to read with natural light and hop down. 

She walked over to where Ty Lee was sitting on the couch, trying to put together a puzzle, and sat down.

“What’s wrong,” she asked, snaking her arm around Ty Lee’s shoulder. 

Ty Lee leaned into her, and then shifted her whole body to better wrap herself around Azula’s torso. 

Azula chuckled and rubbed her side, leaning down to kiss her nose. 

“Agni Ty,” she said, pulling away. “You’re freezing.”

“I know,” she grumbled. “You said the house wouldn’t get cold because of the warm climate but it’s 60 degrees in here right now and I’m going to die.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Azula said, sliding Ty Lee all the way onto her lap, facing her, and wrapping her arms around her. “I’m not cold at all.”

“You’re a firebender,” Ty Lee protested as she nuzzled as close to Azula as she could. “I wish I could just crawl into your skin and enjoy the natural fire that you take for granted,” she huffed.

“If you crawl into my skin, where will I go,” Azula asked, amused. 

Ty Lee slid her cold hands underneath Azula’s shirt and rested them gently on her stomach. Azula inhaled sharply at the unexpected icy touch. 

“You’ll be there with me of course,” Ty Lee said. 

She lifted her feet and pushed them underneath Azula’s shirt as well, placing them against her back. 

“Okay, I have a better proposition than this,” Azula said. “It’s much closer to crawling into my skin than whatever contortion you have going on.”

Ty Lee giggled and Azula bent her head down to kiss her neck. 

“Will you be a good girl and undress for me,” Azula growled. 

Ty Lee choked on her laugh and blushed deeply. 

“Aw, look at you,” Azula said, as Ty Lee composed herself. “Already looking warmer.”

Ty Lee smiled and got off of Azula’s lap, stripping out of her clothes. 

Azula got up and did the same. 

They both watched each other for a second.

“Well okay then,” Azula said, turning as though she was going to walk back to the window sill. “That’s all I wanted. Enjoy nudity in this freezing household!”

“No ‘Zula,” Ty Lee whined, grabbing her arm. “Don’t be mean.” 

Azula chuckled and pulled Ty Lee flush against her. 

Ty Lee clung to her neck and rolled her hips against her slowly. 

“Oh no, my love,” Azula said, bringing her hands down to Ty Lee’s sides and pinning them.

“My love,” Ty Lee gushed, burying her head into Azula’s shoulder. “You’re _my_ love.”

“Girls that press their cold feet to their girlfriend’s back don’t deserve sex,” Azula said sternly. 

“Aw,” Ty Lee said, squirming around. “Do they deserve anything,” she asked. 

Azula shrugged and shook Ty Lee off walking away towards their bedroom. 

Ty Lee pouted and stomped her foot. 

Azula turned back and smirked. 

“You look ridiculous standing there fully naked throwing a temper tantrum like a toddler,” she said. 

Ty Lee didn’t respond. 

“Well? Are you coming,” Azula asked with a wave of her hand as she walked toward the bedroom again. 

Ty Lee broke into a grin and sprinted to the room, throwing herself flat on her back and spreading her legs. 

Azula smirked as she approached and crawled over her until her nose was touching Ty Lee’s nose. 

Ty Lee lifted her legs and wrapped them around Azula’s hips. 

Instead of grinding into her like Ty Lee had hoped, Azula flopped onto her side on the bed and cuddled Ty Lee into her chest. 

Ty Lee pouted but quickly composed herself pressing kisses all over Azula’s face. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Azula asked, bemused. 

“Very much so,” Ty Lee replied. “You’re going to keep me warm now, right?”

Azula huffed and pulled her closer, the skin to skin contact sending electricity through both of them which had nothing to do with Azula’s bending. 

“I’d just like to see the cold try to bother you now,” Azula said, seriously. 

Ty Lee threw her head back and laughed before touching it back against Azula’s shoulder.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
“‘ZULA!” Ty Lee screamed for the third time. “Can you make a light with your hand, I can hardly see anything.”

“Okay, that’s been enough of this,” Azula said, walking towards the house’s electricity meter. 

“Where are you going,” Ty Lee said, stacking the dishes that they had eaten dinner off of. 

Ty Lee had decorated the kitchen with her colorful candles, setting a surprisingly romantic scene. 

“To put the power on, for our house at least,” Azula said simply. 

Ty Lee stopped what she was doing and chased after her.

“You mean you had that ability the whole time?”

Azula smirked at her and took a deep breath. 

“Step back,” she instructed. 

Ty Lee took a large step back as she watched Azula turn her arms in two circles and send a stream of lightning directly at the meter. Immediately all the lights turned back on, as well as the blow dryer and music that Ty Lee had left plugged in.

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

“What,” Azula asked innocently, taking her hand and leading her back upstairs. 

“Why did you let us suffer like that if you could have fixed it?” Ty Lee asked. 

“I didn’t suffer,” Azula said as they walked into their bedroom and she turned off the music and the fan. “Did you suffer?”

Ty Lee huffed and flopped on the bed. 

“I could have watched TV instead of doing that puzzle,” she complained.

“You put like three pieces together,” Azula pointed out. 

“Exactly! TV would have been more productive.”

Azula smiled and yanked Ty Lee’s foot, causing her to yelp, pulling her across the bed towards her. 

“I feel like we had some fun today,” she said. 

“Maybe,” Ty Lee said with a half smile.

“What do you mean maybe,” Azula teased, straddling her hips. 

“Oh I don’t know,” Ty Lee said, trying hard to keep a straight face as Azula grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. 

“How do you say we end it off with a bang,” she said. 

“You’re so silly ‘Zula,” Ty Lee giggled. 

“I’m not silly,” Azula growled, leaning down and biting Ty Lee’s neck lightly. 

“Sure you’re not, my love,” Ty Lee said. She was pleased to note that Azula faltered for a moment and blushed.


End file.
